Deck:Dark Lightning
Tips to play with Dark Lightning *Lumberjack, Dark Prince and Skeleton Army **Lumberjack himself can take down a tower if left unanswered. However, he would be countered by the opposing troops before he could reach the tower. Therefore, you should pair Lumberjack with Dark Prince which could eliminate weak swarm units along the path. **Lumberjack and Dark Prince might be a great combo to clear the path from troops but their strength is insufficient to destroy a tower, as they have moderate hitpoints only. Thus, Skeleton Army can be the tower destroyer but you have to deploy it last because the Skeleton Army die in one hit by Zap.For this combo, Lumberjack must be the tanker due to its Rage effect upon death. It would help Dark Prince and Skeleton Army to take down a tower in seconds. **Deploy the Lumberjack at the border of the arena first. Dark Prince should stay behind the Lumberjack to cover him. Remember that Dark Prince and Lumberjack must stick together in order to make this works. Drop your Skeleton Army to assist them if everything works well. If not, keep your Skeleton Army for defence. *Always have Furnace, Goblin Hut or Barbarian Hut **A building card is randomly selected for you in Dark Lighting deck. No matter what building card you get in the game is definitely useful for you. You must deploy them in the arena to assist you on defense, especially The Frozen Hog and Go-Log-Go decks.Double Furnace and double Goblin Hut are so powerful that could help you exert double lane pressure to the opponent. Keep in mind that you would have the high chance to win even though you only take down a tower in this King’s Cup Challenges. **Plant your building to strengthen your defense first. If the opponent attacks first, plan for a counter push.When you are facing X-Bowler, Go-Log-Go, The Frozen Hog, The Raging Balloon deck, you should plant the building in the middle of your territory. If you are dealing with Dark Lightning, Mirror,Miner,Muskies, plant the buildings behind the tower. *Surprise Attack **This strategy works well for Go-Log-Go. Once the opponent dropped Golem, you should offend with Lumberjack, Dark Prince and Skeleton Army combo on the other lane immediately. Golem is slow so you could have enough elixir to defend later. Don’t worry about it. **Once you notice your opponent spent a lot of elixir at one place, you can deploy Dark Prince combo on the other side to take down the tower. If it’s X-Bowler deck, you must deploy on the lane where X-Bow planted. *Utilize Lightning as a Rocket **Lightning is a great card after the September Balance Change. It makes this deck unstoppable in the King’s Cup Challenges, as Lightning is inevitable in the game just like Rocket. It’s hard to take down an Princess Towers when everyone is using the same decks and the same level of cards. Therefore, you can win the game by constantly casting Lightning to your targeted tower. The best of the cases should be waiting for the opponent to deploy troops and buildings near to the tower before you cast the Lightning. **Wait for the opponent to drop some cards near the tower. Cast the Lightning to damage the tower and eliminate the buildings and troops nearby.Repeat it until the tower is taken down. If you are facing Mirror, Miner, Muskies deck, you should use it on the Three Musketeers instead. *Counter Push **Counter push is very significant for this deck, as there are no building-targeted troops like Hog Rider and Golem which guarantee to reach the tower. Therefore, what you should do with this deck is waiting for the right timing to launch a major push. **Focus on defense but not offense. Strengthen your defense with buildings and waiting for the right timing. If the opponent attacks your tower, counter his/her strategies effectively and plan for a strong push later. The counter push must be carried out immediately right after successfully defending the opposing troops with a proper combo. Tips For Playing Against Other King's Cup Decks The Frozen Hog Lure Hog Rider to the center of the arena with buildings. Lumberjack slice down the Hog Rider's HP so the tower has enough time to take him down. Do not deploy your troops at one place, as the deck has Freeze spell. Dark Lightning Swarms like Skeleton Army to kill Lumberjack and the others, but not for Dark Prince. You could break the Dark Prince and Lumberjack combos with Lightning. Constantly Lightning one of the opposing tower. Go-Log-Go Once the opponent dropped Golem, deploy Lumberjack and Dark Prince combo on the other lane. Plant the buildings at the center of your territory. Quickly cycle back the Dark Prince and Lumberjack when Golem is approaching your tower. The Raging Balloon Lightning the tower and the Witch when the opponent dropped Witch near the tower. Repeat the process above. Plant buildings in the middle of the map to lure Balloon. Prepare Skeleton Army to take down Giant after you cast the Lightning on the Witch. X-Bowler X-Bowler deck is weak against the air units. Focus on destroying the tower. When the opponent spent a lot of elixir on one lane, strike on the other side. Mirror, Miner, Muskies Keep your Lightning to kill Three Musketeers as well as damaging the tower. Plant your buildings behind the Princess Towers. Weakness The most dangerous cards you can encounter with this deck are Bowler. Poison Spell, The Log, and Fire Spirits. Why? Most of this deck's units are low HP units can easily be stopped with this card. You can easily prevent this by baiting units so they would waste the mentioned cards.